Aku Cinta Dia
by Uchiha nii-chan
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura yang .... RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

_Declaimer : Pinjem dulu om Kishi –sok kenal-_

_Warning : semua yang ness – ness end gaje – gaje ada disini_

_Happy reading!! Miaaaaaaaaaaawwww!!_

_Dendam, Pertemuan, _

_dan_

_Tekad_

* * *

Konoha University merupakan universitas terfavorit di Jepang. Tak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke sana, ada dua hal yang dapat membuat kau masuk kesana. satu! Karena kau berasal dari kalangan berdarah biru yang mempunyai kekayaan yang melimpah ruah, atau dua! Karena kau mempunyai kepintaran diatas rata – rata yang hampir mencapai jenius.

Pagi hari di KU terlihat dari kejauhan, seseorang tengah mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke halaman KU, rambut merah jambunya sebahunya terikat satu kebelakang dengan poni yang hampir menutupi sebelah matanya yang berwarna emerald. Yah! dialah salah satu siswi KU yang masuk dengan alasan yang kedua, Haruno Sakura. dia memarkirkan sepeda miliknya disebelah mobil dan limousine mewah milik murid lain dengan santai. dan langsung menuju kelasnya dengan santai pula.

Sesampainya di kelas. Dia langsung duduk tak mengindahkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang mungkin kemungkinan besar sedang memberikan tatapan menghina padanya, tanpa peduli apapun. Sakura langsung mengeluarkan buku, dan membacanya dengan tanpa banyak bicara. sampai tiga orang siswi dengan pakaian ketat dan dandanan yang berlebihan datang menghampirinya.

"Hay! miskin! kerjain PR kami nih!" kata seorangg siswa berambut kuning kucir kuda-Ino sambil membanting buku itu di meja

"……" Sakura hanya diam dan terus membaca dengan tenang tanpa mengindahkan mereka

"Woi denger ga sih, atau.. jangan – jangan loe tuli lagi? haha…" kata salah satu dari mereka-Karin yang diikuti tawa dari dua temannya yang lain

"Tenang aja, ntar pasti kami bayar! Berapa sih yang loe mau HAH? Haha…" Tenten menimpali dengan nada mengejek

"……." Sakura masih tetap tak bergeming. Hal itu tentunya cukup untuk membuat Ino merasa dongkol

" WOI! DENGER GA SIH LOE? " Ino membentak sambil menipis buku yang ada di pegangan Sakura sampai terjatuh di lantai dengan gaya slow motion, sungguh indahnya.

Suasana kelas itu jadi sepi seketika karena bentakan keras Ino tadi.

"JAWAB!!" bentak Ino -lagi-

"Ga mau!" kata Sakura lempeung tanpa memperdulikan Ino yang semakin marah

"Apa loe bilang?" Tanya-bentak Karin

"Gw ga mau!" Sakura mengulang kata katanya, dan membuat Ino –semakin- naik pitam

"Kurang ajar!" Ino mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar pipi Sakura, namun Sakura lebih cepat menangkap tangan Ino dan mencengkramnya kuat – kuat

"Lepas!!" desis Ino kesakitan

"Denger ya, Ino-hime! gw emang bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya kayak loe sama temen – temen loe itu! Tapi hal itu bukan berarti loe bisa semena – mena sama gw! DENGER?" kata Sakura lantang sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Ino dengan kasar

"Awwwww…." Ino menjerit kesakitan, suasana masih hening, tak ada seorang pun yang berani berbicara. Semua anak anak hanya diam dan memperhatikan kejadian itu dengan seksama. Suasana kelas hening lagi, sampai Tenten menghampiri Ino.

"Ino! Loe ga papa?" Tanya Tenten khawatir, terdapat bekas merah ditangan Ino yang tadi bekas di cengkram oleh Sakura

"Minggir loe!" Ino mendorong Tenten, lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar kelas diikuti Tenten di belakangnya

"Awas ya loe! loe bakalan dapet balesan yang setimpal!!" ancam Karin sebelum akhirnya pergi menyusul teman – temannya itu. Sakura mengambil bukunya kembali, duduk dan membaca dengan tenang. Suasana pun kembali normal walau sekarang terdapat bisikan bisikan tak mengenakkan dari teman sekelasnya yang lain, tapi toh Sakura tetap tidak perduli.

"Merepotkan!"(siapa coba?)

Di toilet perempuan!

"Kita harus bales si miskin sombong itu!" Karin memulai pembicaraan

"Ya! tentu!" jawab Ino sambil memegang bekas merah ditangannya itu sambil berdiri di depan cermin, tatapannya kosong dan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya sungguh mengerikan,

"……" Tenten hanya diam, "Sepertinya ini akan mengerikan" pikirnya. Mungkin karena dia tahu seberapa nekatnya Ino, dia akan melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan yang sekarang dia inginkan adalah **balas dendam** pada seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Tenten! Ayo pergi!" ajak Karin membuyarkan lamunan Tenten.

"M-mau kemana?" Tanya Tenten yang baru sadar dari lamunannya

"Mall! males gw balik ke kelas!" ino lah yang menjawab dengan cepat dan menghilang dibalik pintu toilet, kedua temannya pun menyusul pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, semua anak KU berhamburan meninggalkan kelas. Begitu juga dengan seorang Haruno Sakura yang sekarang tengah ada di koridor menuju tempat parkir dimana kendaraannya-sepedanya berada. Dan pada saat dia melewati sebuah kelas dia 'duuuuuuuukk'

"Adouwww!!" menabrak atau ditabrak (?) pintu yang tiba tiba dibuka oleh 'seseorang', yang membuat dia dengan sukses terjatuh di lantai marmer koridor KU itu dengan amat teramat sangat indah, walau sakit -tentunya-. Orang yang menabrakkan pintu itu hanya diam dengan kedua alis terangkat melihat sakura yang terduduk di lantai koridor, sementara tiga temannya dibelakang hanya mencoba untuk menahan tawa mereka. Agar tidak membuat si yang 'ditabrak'itu marah.

"Kenapa loe?" Tanya orang itu-yang ternyata adalah satu-satunya anak penerus keluarga Uchiha -anggap aja gitu- yang juga merupakan salah satu pemilik yayasan universitas KU ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, dengan tampang watados plus heran yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sakura berdiri sambil memegangi jidatnya dengan ekspresi dongkol.

" Kenapa kenapa lagi! Liat nih pala benjol kejedot pintu yang loe buka!! Makanya kalo buka pintu itu liat liat!! " kata Sakura dengan nada tinggi hampir membentak saking kesalnya sambil masih memegangi jidat -lebar-. nya Semua yang tadinya ketawa – ketawa langsung diem.

"Ikh! Sssssssssttttt sssssssssstttt… berani banget yah dia" bisik cewek 1 ke cewek 2

"Iya! Ga takut dikeluarin apa dia? " bisik cewek 2 ke cewe 1

Dan bla bla bla! Masih banyak bisikan bisikan yang lain. sementara itu Sasuke dan ketiga temannya-Gaara, Neji, Sai, Naruto mengerutkan kening dan saling berpandangan heran

"Loe ga tau siapa dia?" Tanya cowok rambut pirang jabrik itu akhirnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke

"Ga! Emang dia artis apa? Sampe sampe harus gw kenal?" Tanya Sakura cepat sambil sedikit memutar bola matanya. Yang lain makin heran.

"Kalo kita?" Tanya Naruto –lagi- nunjuk ke Gaara, Neji, Sai, dan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya heran dan menggeleng, "emang kalian siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada mereka akhirnya

"Masa sih loe ga tau! kami in-" kata Naruto tapi dipotong Sasuke

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Sasuke yang sudah pergi duluan

"T-tapi dia….?" Tanya Naruto

"Kubilang pergi ya pergi!" kata Sasuke sambil menjauh pergi diikuti yang lain.

"Menarik" pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil yang membuat wajah tampannya menjadi semakin tampan saja.

Sakura yang masih melongo tiba tiba saja teringat sesuatu yang amat penting! Dan langsung seketika berteriak

"WOI! LOE BELUM MINTA MAAF! COWOK AYAM!!" tereak Sakura menggema di seluruh lorong KU, tapi tak direspon Sasuke yang masih diem dan melanjutkan jalannya dengan kedua tangan didalam saku –yang kayak gitu disebut diem?-.

"Coba aja" pikir Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil -lagi-.

"COWOK AYAM?" pikir teman – temannya yang lain sambil berusaha menahan tawanya "ini akan menarik" pikir mereka –lagi- sambil terus berjalan mengikuti sang leader.

Sementara itu Sakura

"Huh! Akan kubuat dia minta maaf!! Bagaimana pun caranya!! Dia harus minta maaf! HARUS!!" pikir Sakura. Yang langsung melanjutkan perjalannnya walau kepalanya masih sakit bekas benturannya itu

**~ TBC ~**

Review please!!

Bentuk apapun diterima dengan tangan terbuka!!

(termasuk makanan, minuman, pakaian, dsbnya –loh?-)


	2. Chapter 2

_Declaimer : Pinjem dulu om Kishi –sok kenal-_

_Warning : semua yang ness – ness end gaje – gaje ada disini_

_Happy reading!! Miaaaaaaaaaaawwww!!_

------------ Maaf ------------

Perkenalan

PERMULAAN

Keesokan harinya di KU

Sakura tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya. Namun saat dia mewati sebuah kelas, dia teringat akan sesuatu dan membuat dia berhenti untuk berfikir sejenak.

"Bukannya ini kelasnya si cowok ayam yah?" pikirnya. Sambil mencoba mengingat ngingat kejadian 'sial' yang menimpa pada dirinya kemarin.

tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia masuk ke kelas itu, dan memang orang yang dicarinya ada didalam sedang mengobrol dengan ke empat temannya. semua pandangan beralih padanya termasuk pandangan si 'cowok ayam' dan teman – temannya itu. Sakuramenggghampirinya dengan berkacak pinggang. tepat berada di depan meja dimana Sasuke duduk. suasana jadi hening

"Minta maaf!!" kata Sakuradengan nada kesal

"….."

"Ayo minta maaf!!"

"Buat apa?" Tanya Sasuke watados mengangkat sebelah alisnya

Sakuramemukulkan telapak tangannya di jidat, frustasi. Mengatur nafas dan mengelus elus dadanya mencoba bersabar untuk tidak emosi

"Begini ya! tuan muda **rambut ay**-?" katanya dengan nada yang berusaha dilembutkan

"UCHIHA SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tereak para cewe di kelas itu marah karena merasa idolanya di jelek jelekkan

"Oke oke, what ever! Begini ya, **tuan muda** Sasuke **rambut ayam**! Apakah anda tidak ingat? kemarin anda telah menabrakkan pintu dengan **jidat** saya dengan sukses dan menyebabkan jidat saya **benjol!!** " jelas Sakuramasih dengan nada kesal, menunjukkan jidatnya.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke malas

"Ggrrrr….." Sakuraudah emosi

"APANYA YANG HN~ HAH? CEPAT MINTA MAAF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tereak Sakura

"…….." bukan cuma Sasuke aja yang diem semua anak yang ada dikelas itu juga diem, mingkem! Suasananya pun jadi sepi. Bukan karena teriakan Sakuratadi, tapi gara gara……….

"Ekhem…" suara dari belakang Sakuramengejutkan sakura, yang udah panas dingin. Dengan gaya slow motion Sakuraberbalik, dan betapa terkejut dia dengan adanya ASUMA SARUTOBI yang merupakan sensei terkiller ada tepat dibelakangnya.

'Glek' Sakuramenelan ludah

"S-se…jak k-ka… pa-n b-bapa…."

"Sejak tadi!" potong Asuma dengan nada sinis sesadis afgannya

'Glek' Sakuramenelan piso bukan ludah lagi –mati donk?-

"Sudah selesai **Haruno Sakura?**" Tanya Asuma -masih- dengan nada sinisnya sesadis afgannya

"S-su…d-"

"KALO BEGITU CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriakan Asuma menggelegar diseluruh penjuru kelas itu

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~" Sakuralangsung lari keluar kelas tanpa pikir panjang dengan terbirit birit

"WHAHAHHAHA…HAHAHA…" Anak anak lain yang ada di kelas itu menertawakan Sakurayang lari terbirit birit saking takutnya

"BERHENTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tereak Asuma sensei sambil mengobralkan hujan lokalnya –ih jijay-. Anak anak spontan diam dan suasana pun kembali sepi

"Ekhem! Oke! Buka buku peket kalian halaman 71!" perintah Asuma yang udah kembali tenang dengan nada biasa.

Sakuramasih lari terbirit birit dengan tenaga yang masih dimiliki karena masih shock dengan kejadian yang menimpannya.

"Gila tuh sensei! Killer banget! Hiey~" Sakurabergidik ngeri

"Tapi kok dia kenal aku?" pikirnya narsis

"Ah~ what ever! Emang gue pikiran, eh iya jam berapa nih?" pikir saku langsung melihat jam tangannya. Dia diem sebentar. Dalam hitungan 1… 2… 3…

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakuralari lagi karena udah telat masuk kelas.

"Gawat, sekarang kan kelasnya Anko-sensei" pikirnya masih sambil berlari menuju kelasnya

Sakuramembuka pintu ruangan kelasnya. Anko-sensei yang sedang menulis dipapan tulispun berhenti dan memandang Sakurabegitu juga dengan anak anak yang lain

"Darimana kau?" Tanya anko-sensei dingin

"An…oooo.."

"Palingan abis jualan tuh! Jual diri kali! Hahaha…." Ino memotong, disambut tawa dari seluruh anak yang ada di kelas itu.

"Diam kau ino!" perintah anko-sensei yang membuat ino dan yang lain bungkam

"Haaah~ kau tau kan peraturan di dalam kelas saya?" Tanya anko sambil menambahkan helaan napas panjang sebelumnya dengan nada dingin tentunya.

"Iya sensei! Kalo begitu saya permisi!" kata Sakurasopan walaupun raut wajahnya sedih. Akhirnya Sakurapergi menuju kantin. Sakuraduduk lesu disalah satu meja kantin yang masih sepi,dengan wajahnya yang menempel di atas meja.

Kelas Sasuke sungguh sepi, tidak ada yang berbicara semua murid dikelas itu sedang mencatat. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, dia terlalu malas untuk itu. Lagian untuk apa dia mencatat itu, bahkan dia sudah hafal semua hal itu di luar kepala -narsisnya-.

Baru beberapa puluh menit kelas dimulai. Sasuke sudah akan mau beranjak dari tempatnya menuju keluar dengan tas dipunggungnya

"Mau kemana?" Tanya asuma

"Toilet!" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Apa ke toilet harus membawa tas?" Tanya asuma lagi. Sasuke mendelik kesal

"Kenapa kau tidak urusi urusan anda saja? **sensei**?" kata Sasuke tajam dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu tanpa berbicara apa apa lagi, tak memperdulikan asuma yang jengkel.

Asuma sebenarnya tidak menyukai sifat Sasuke yang seenaknya sendiri itu, namun apa boleh buat. Dia adalah anak dari salah satu pemilik yayasan universitas KU ini, tempat dimana dia bekerja sekarang. Sebenarnya juga asuma tidak takut dengan hal itu, tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa melakukan apa apa karena selain anak pemilik yayasan, Sasuke juga salah satu murid yang pintar, -setelah Shikamaru loh!-.

"Haaaaah~" asuma munghembuskan napas panjang, pasrah!

**Sasuke PoV**

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, anak laki laki ke dua dari keluarga UCHIHA, mungkin kalian pikir aku ini 'sempurna'. Aku memang memiliki segalanya, wajah yang tampan, otak yang jenius, badan yang atletis, dan juga kehidupan ekonomi yang berkecukupan atau-mungkin bisa dibilang berlebihan, ingat! Aku ini anak pemilik yayasan!. Apa lagi yang tidak aku miliki? Bukankah semua hal yang diinginkan orang pada umumnya ada padaku?

Tapi satu yang harus kalian ketahui Tuhan itu adil, tak ada manusia yang 'sempurna', terutama aku ini. Aku memang mempunyai hal hal yang-mungkin tak dimiliki oleh orang lain pada umumnya, tapi aku juga tak memiliki hal yang-mungkin orang lain punya. **Kebahagiaan**!! itulah hal yang tak kumiliki sebagai manusia. Namun setelah gadis itu datang, entah kenapa aku merasa akan ada sesuatu! Tapi apa? …. Arghhhh!!!

**Sasuke PoV end**

Sasuke berjalan terus masih dengan pikiran pikirannya, sampai ujung mata onyx miliknya menangkap sesosok manusia dengan rambut pink tengah duduk disalah satu meja kantin yang masih sepi dengan wajah yang menempel pada permukaan meja.

"Anak itu… sedang apa?" pikir Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Karena penasaran dia akhirnya menghampiri sosok itu dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku. berjalan santai seperti biasa.

"Ngapain loe?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi tepat di depan sakura

Sakuramendongakkan kepalanya sebentar, dan kembali menempelkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Kau belum minta maaf, ayam!" kata Sakuralesu

"…." Sasuke diam

"Gue ga mau bicara ama loe, sebelum loe minta maaf!" kata Sakuralagi -masih- lesu. 'ribet' pikir Sasuke karena memang ga ada yang perlu dia tau akhirnya dia pergi, mau ditaruh dimana harga diri seorang Uchiha kalo dia minta maaf dengan gampang huh~, Sakurayang menyadari hal itu segera mencegat Sasuke

"Mau kemana loe? loe belum minta maaf!" kata Sakurasambil menghadang jalan Sasuke, semangatnya sudah mulai kembali

"Huh~ apa sih hak loe nyuruh gue?" kata Sasuke lagi, Sakuratak bergeming hanya deathglare yang ia keluarkan

"Gue gak takut ma deathglare loe!" kata Sasuke dengan santainya

Mendengar itu Sakuramembetulkan posisi duduknya dan tersenyum semangat

"Nah gitu donk! iya, gue puas! Banget! Haha…" kata Sakuracengengesan gaje

"Kenapa sih nih anak?" pikir Sasuke keningnya berkerut

"Ngapain loe disini?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya, Sakurabalik lemes lagi

"Bukan gue yang mau tau! Gue…. ga boleh masuk kelas! Huh~" kata sakura, sekarang dagunya yang nempel sama meja

"Hn…"

"Loe sendiri ngapain disini?" Tanya Sakurasambil niup niupin poninya yang cukup panjang itu

"Bosen dikelas!" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Hah~ enak banget jadi elo, kalo gue sih sekali bolos aja, beasiswa bisa terancam!" keluh sakura, Sasuke terhenyak ngedenger hal itu "dia….".

"Eh iya! Nama loe siapa?" Tanya Sakurayang udah balik semangat lagi

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!" jawab Sasuke datar

"Oh Sasuke, kenalin! gue sakura, haruno sakura!" kata Sakuramengulurkan tangannya, disambut uluran tangan Sasuke

Mereka terus ngobrol ngalor ngidul, tapi cuma Sakurayang nyerocos sih. Sasuke cuman dengerin sambil sesekali jawab kalo ditanya itu juga cuma sama kata – kata pendek (kayak gitu disebut ngobrol?).

'Kriuuuukkk' perut Sasuke bunyi

"Bunyi apa tuh? " Tanya SakuraHERAN????

*TBC*

Cuma satu yang mau aku pinta!

Banyak juga ga apa apa deng! Hhe*

*Review*

Ya?


End file.
